The Pharaoh's Heart
by Chibi Kuriboh
Summary: I will apologise for this now, but I needed a little light relief whilst writing ‘Scars’. So this is just a pointless, romantic one-shot to make me feel better… Yugi a young slave has been blessed with extraordinary beauty. He would put any of the god A/Y


Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters (unless otherwise stated) Kazuki Takahashi does, nor do I make any money from these stories.

* * *

I will apologise for this now, but I needed a little light relief whilst writing 'Scars'. So this is just a pointless, romantic one-shot to make me feel better…

* * *

Yugi a young slave has been blessed with extraordinary beauty. He would put any of the goddesses to shame…can he ever find someone to love him or will it always be lust?...

The Pharaoh's Heart

The Pharaoh watched the strange scene unfold before him, he watched as a young noble woman was dragged before him by an undoubtedly irate father, but what intrigued him the most was the slave bought before him at the same time…he knew it was a slave by the manner of his dress albeit finer than most but still, a slave. He had his wrists bound (nothing unusual in that) but he also had a hood placed over his head and atop of that he wore a thick cloak with the hood up he was well hidden from view...the pharaoh wondered why…

"Why have you bought these people before me?" the young pharaoh asked the red-faced noble

"Oh mighty Pharaoh this slave has defiled my daughter and left her with child"

The young man looked at the girl, her tears slowly making their way down her cheeks as she shook her head as if saying 'no'

"Look at me" he said his voice as soft as he could muster. She looked up at him and he could see in her eyes that something had been left unsaid "You wish to speak?"

She knelt on the floor her head touching the cool sandstone "My pharaoh if you would permit it I would speak with you alone"

Standing the pharaoh gently took the girls arm and helped her to stand before walking back to his throne "Clear the room!"

"But my lord" the nobleman cried, the young pharaoh held up his hand to silence him "If you wish to keep your head, leave" the nobleman had no choice but to obey but before he left he looked at the girl and hissed "Remember what we discussed" he turned and stalked out of the room the young girl hung her head and started to cry.

The pharaoh spoke quietly with his adviser as they walked to the door; the old man bowed and left closing the door behind him. As he walked back to his throne the young pharaoh watched as the girl gently nudged her slave and he raised his arms and she snuggled into his chest, he lowered his arms and the pharaoh listened to what was whispered between the two "My lady do not fear I'm sure the pharaoh is a just man and will listen to you and hear the truth"

The girl sniffed "But what if he doesn't?"

"Then I will take the punishment so that your love can live and you can go to him and be happy"

"But you will lose your life"

"I am of no importance my mistress whereas you to me are everything"

"Yugi, no you can't, you are my friend, my best friend"

"My lady, you to me are a friend as well, you have never treated me as a slave and for that I thank you" he sighed "but your happiness means more to me than my life" they continued to embrace forgetting the world for a moment.

The young pharaoh cleared his throat and the slave lifted his arms. As the young girl stepped away he knelt on the stone floor, his head touching the sandstone. He waited for the pharaoh to speak

"Stand slave" cautiously Yugi stood and bowed his head. He could sense the pharaoh walking around him "Why is he hidden so?" the pharaoh enquired

"My lord, my father did not want you to look upon Yugi's form"

"Is he that unappealing?"

"On the contrary my lord he is very beautiful"

The young pharaoh raised an elegant eyebrow '_I wish to see this Yugi for myself_' he thought to himself as he stood in front of the slave, drawing his knife he cut his bonds "Yugi, I wish to look at you, reveal yourself to me" the young ruler watched as Yugi removed his cloak and then took off the hood covering his head. The pharaoh gasped as he noticed that the slave had tri coloured hair similar to his own but unfortunately the slave kept his head down so the young king could not see his face. The pharaoh walked round him 'til he stood in front of him again "Look at me" he commanded. He waited in anticipation as Yugi slowly looked up. The young king had been trained to be prepared for anything…but nothing could have prepared him for this…there standing before him was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen.

Yugi stood before the pharaoh his eyes closed and the young king sighed "Open your eyes and look at me" he spoke patiently he knew it was forbidden for a slave to look directly at his face without permission and that Yugi was most probably scared. The young king waited, his breath held as Yugi slowly opened his eyes and revealed the most gorgeous amethyst eyes he'd ever seen.

"You are right my lady he is beautiful, very beautiful indeed"

The pharaoh noticed the red tint that started to colour the boy's cheeks and inwardly smiled as he sat back on his throne.

"Now what is going on?"

"It's my father sire" she paused "He is right I am with child but Yugi is not responsible" She lowered her head and the tears began to fall again. The pharaoh looked towards the slave. He'd seen the beauty now he wished to properly hear his voice "You are Yugi, correct?"

Yugi bowed "Yes mighty pharaoh I am"_ 'oh Ra his voice is so soft and gentle, like a whisper on the wind'_

"Yugi your mistress is in some distress why don't you explain?"

Yugi looked towards the girl and she nodded "Well my lord, my lady is with child and when her father found out he became angry and desired to know who the father was, and because she would not tell him he decided that I was to be blamed and he told her that he would have me executed, after the threat was made, she wanted to reveal who it was but I told her not to"

The pharaoh looked at him "You love each other?"

The slave smiled "As friends yes, but as lovers, no"

"If that is the case why were you blamed?"

The girl looked up at him "my father did not like that Yugi and I had gotten close as friends and often sought a way to be rid of him but Yugi never did anything to warrant being sold, but now not only has he found away but he wishes to have him killed as well" The pharaoh noticed the tears in her eyes "You care for this slave that much?"

She smiled at him "Sire if you knew Yugi like I did, I am sure you would too" the young pharaoh heard a sigh and saw the slave roll his eyes at his mistress.

"Your relationship intrigues me, you say you are not lovers and yet you defend each other so"

The girl looked at Yugi then back at the pharaoh "Sire when Yugi first came to me as a slave I had no friends, Yugi saw this and went out of his way to befriend me, he even sneaked me out to the town when he heard I'd never been there."

The young king looked at her eyes wide "Never been into the town?"

"My father kept me away from everyone so I would not become tainted and therefore my 'value' as a future wife would remain high" she chewed her lip "He was even going to present me before you and offer me to you, that's when I told him I was with child" she lowered her head

The pharaoh stood and walked over to her and placed two fingers under her chin and raised her eyes to look at him "You do not wish to marry me?"

"With all due respect my lord, No I do not"

The pharaoh smiled "I am glad that you feel at ease enough to be honest with me"

"Yugi taught me that honesty is always best, even if it does get you into trouble" she looked at Yugi and they grinned at each other the pharaoh chuckled and shook his head.

"Now one more question before I bring your father back"

"Yes my lord"

"Do you trust me enough to tell me the name of the father?"

"My lord, I..."

"Do not fear I just wish to know, it may help me in my judgment"

He watched as the girl looked at Yugi and saw the slave smile

"His name is Honda my lord"

"Honda, as in my chief stable hand?"

"Yes sire"

"And you Yugi, are willing to die to keep their love alive?"

"I am my lord, I promised Serenity, ugh I… I mean my lady that I would keep her love safe and if it takes my death to do so then so be it"

The pharaoh began to wish he had a friend like this slave, a friend who was willing to give his life in order to keep a promise given in friendship.

"Before I bring the others back in I also wish to know, if your father wanted to keep you untouched why give you a slave with such beauty?" he smiled as again a blush tinted Yugi's cheeks. The girl looked at Yugi and grinned, "Sire, he is not a ladies man" Yugi groaned "Honesty Yugi" she chided with a giggle.

The pharaoh widened his eyes "You're father knows this?"

"Yes, he knew I'd remain untouched by Yugi even if we shared the same bed"

"Then how can he blame him for you being with child?"

"He needed a scapegoat and when Yugi refused to reveal the father's name…" He saw the tears return to the young girls eyes.

"I see" the pharaoh sat back down, he was beginning to really dislike the girl's father. Then an idea came to him

"Serenity is it?"

"Yes my pharaoh"

"There is a way that Yugi can go unpunished from this but it means his removal from your side"

The girl looked at him "My lord I would willingly give up Yugi if it meant he would not be punished for something he did not do"

"What of you Yugi?" The young pharaoh asked

"I will accept whatever you and my lady wish sire"

"Good, now replace your mask and hood, I wish for a little fun with Serenity's father" the two before him smiled.

The pharaoh sighed as Yugi covered his beauty, his court knew that he preferred the company of men but he'd never found anyone who appealed to him, that is until now, and the beauty before him was very appealing and, the pharaoh mentally grinned, like minded in his sexual preferences.

He called for his guard "You may bring the others back in" the guard bowed and left to gather the court and showed them in.

"Now where were we?"

The girl's father strode towards the pharaoh "My daughter, my pharaoh"

"Ahh yes your daughter, I have spoken with her and have made my decision"

"And that is?" the noble enquired

"Serenity"

"Yes my lord"

"When we are done here go find your love and stay with him and take my blessings"

Serenity smiled at him "Yes my king" she bowed

"But my pharaoh what about the payment for my daughter"

"There will be no payment"

The noble spluttered, "Then give me the pleasure of seeing this worthless slave beheaded"

"What is his crime?"

"He is worthless and useless, he was supposed to keep my daughter untouched but instead he encouraged her!"

"Is this true slave?"

The slave nodded

"Remove your cloak and hood, and be quick about it" the pharaoh sounded angry, while waiting for Yugi to do as he'd requested he stole a look at the noble man and saw the lust in his eyes then he understood. Yugi finished removing his things and knelt on the floor with his head down.

"Your name!" the pharaoh demanded

"Yugi my lord"

"Well then Yugi, get up" the court gasped when they saw the slaves resemblance to the pharaoh.

"Now then Yugi why did you encourage Serenity?"

"My lord when I first met my mistress she had no one to talk too only a few female servants and she'd never been out of the house, her father kept her a virtual prisoner, I felt sorry for her, for even though I was but a slave I had more freedom than she did. So I took her out to see the sights" he paused and smiled as he remembered "Even though I knew it could cost me my life it was worth it just to see the joy on her face and watch as her eyes sparkled in sheer delight, and sire I would gladly do it again" he bowed his head

"Then what happened?"

"My lady became my friend we spoke as friends and we went for walks and on one such walk we met someone and a friendship developed and then love, she spoke to me about it and I freely admit I told her that nothing should come between them if they truly loved one another which they did, and I have never seen my lady so happy"

The pharaoh smiled then turned to Serenity's father "Why do you want Yugi's head so badly, is there more that you are not telling me"

The nobleman's eyes widened "No my pharaoh there is no more"

The young king stood "Do not take me for a fool!" he looked across at Yugi "Yugi come here" the slave with his head down walked up to the pharaoh and knelt before him "Yugi why don't you tell me what it is"

"I cannot my king"

"Why not?" The pharaoh asked gently. Yugi looked at the young pharaoh and the king could see the tears forming, the pharaoh gently held the boys chin and looked deep into Yugi's eyes "Tell me Yugi, what happened?"

Yugi sighed and the king let go of his chin "My master came into my room on several occasions and tried to take me to his bed, but I always refused." Yugi took a shaky breath "the last time he tried by force, when he failed he beat me and told me if he could not have me in his bed then no one would and he made me wear the cloak you just saw me wearing so no one would see me therefore desire me, I was never allowed to take it off even indoors in case I was seen, when my lady found out she tried to talk to her father and he beat her for it" Yugi started to weep "My lord since that day my lady and I have been close but never lovers"

The pharaoh looked at the nobleman "So this is why you would have me execute Yugi?"

The nobleman stared at the pharaoh "I demand his life for his failure to protect my daughter's innocence!"

"You demand?" the pharaoh inwardly smiled "No I don't think so" The pharaoh looked at Yugi "Yugi you will not be punished for something you did not do, nor will you be harmed in any way"

Yugi bowed to the Pharaoh "Thank you my Pharaoh, so, what do you wish of me? What would you have me do?" Yugi looked at the young king through lowered lashes and the king smiled and couldn't help but think 'delicious' "You will become my personal servant" Yugi looked up at the young pharaoh in shock.

The next thing the pharaoh knew he had a lap full of the slave.

The nobleman was so incensed that he would get nothing for his daughter or the pleasure of either taking the slave or seeing him die he'd plunged a knife into the boys back…The guards held the nobleman and the pharaoh glared at him "Your punishment depends on whether Yugi lives or dies, now take him to the dungeons I'll deal with him later!" The pharaoh gently picked up Yugi and carried him too his room Serenity followed him as he called for his healer Isis to tend to the boy.

As they waited Serenity and the Pharaoh discussed what should be done with her father.

"Sire I care not what happens to him he has never been a father to me, since my mother died he has treated me like a cash cow the better I looked the more he could get for me" the pharaoh wondered how anyone could be so cruel to their own flesh and blood, his thoughts were interrupted by Isis "My king"

"What is it Isis?"

"The boy"

"Is he going to be alright?"

"Yes my king, he just needs his rest, where shall I have him moved too?"

"Leave him where he is for now"

Isis smiled "Yes my king" bowing she left the room. The pharaoh turned to Serenity "Go find Honda and take my blessings, I'll let you know about Yugi later"

Serenity bowed "Yes my pharaoh and thank you" she turned and walked away.

The pharaoh stayed in his rooms taking care of Yugi, he wasn't sure why he'd taken it upon himself to tend to him but he felt it his duty after all he'd told the boy that he'd came to no harm…there was a knock on his door "Enter"

A slave bowed "My Pharaoh"

"What is it?"

"The high priest has returned"

"Good tell him I'll see him in the morning, and tell him to bring Jou with him"

"Yes my king" the slave bowed and quickly left to do his masters bidding.

The night had fallen quickly so the pharaoh bathed and changed into his sleeping attire and climbed into bed next to Yugi, he prayed that the boy would not get the wrong idea.

Just as dawn approached Yugi woke and tried to sit up only to find he couldn't move he turned his head and spotted the pharaoh in the bed next to him with his arms around Yugi holding him while he slept. He was about to shout out when he remembered what had happened the evening before and how kind the pharaoh had been to him and his former mistress. He took his time and studied the face of the pharaoh, and Yugi had to admit that he was gorgeous. He sighed and mentally chided himself 'don't even think about it Yugi he is the pharaoh and you are nothing' Yugi closed his eyes and after snuggling into the Pharaohs arms further he fell asleep again.

This time it was the pharaoh who woke first and noticed he'd got his arms around Yugi he was about to pull away when he noticed that Yugi had his arms around his waist. He smiled as he looked at the boy, he looked so angelic lying there, and he'd also realized that with Yugi in his arms he'd slept better than he'd ever done. He gently brushed Yugi's golden bangs away from his eyes and gently brushed his cheek, Yugi's eyes fluttered open and he blushed when he saw the pharaoh so close to him.

Yami looked at him and just couldn't help himself he leaned over Yugi and kissed him, it wasn't a harsh rough kiss but a gentle loving kiss which Yugi found himself returning, he felt the kings tongue caress his lower lip and he gasped, as he did so Yami slipped his tongue inside Yugi's mouth and slowly explored the cavern, with a sigh the king pulled away, he leaned his forehead against Yugi's "forgive me Yugi, I could not help myself"

Yugi looked at him "My pharaoh there is nothing to forgive"

"Then…may I kiss you again?"

Yugi nodded "Please my pharaoh".

"No Yugi, when we are alone call me Yami"

"But"

"No buts, please Yugi" Yugi nodded and the pharaoh smiled.

The kiss was as sweet as the last one until they were interrupted by a knock on the door the pharaoh sighed and got out of bed and pulled on a robe, he motioned for Yugi to stay in bed.

"Enter" the pharaoh called

"Ah cousin how are you?"

"I'm fine Seto and you?"

"Very well, now my pharaoh" the young king growled at Seto, Seto chuckled "Okay, okay well then Yami why did you want Jou and I here?"

"Where is Jou?"

"Outside talking to Honda, he'll be in, in a moment then we're off to breakfast care to join us?"

"Yes we would"

"We?" Seto asked eyebrows raised, Yami introduced Seto to Yugi and explained why Yugi was in his bed. Yami could see that Seto was disappointed that it was not love that had put Yugi there and in all truth so was the pharaoh.

Seto smiled at Yugi and said "You may call me Seto when we are alone"

"But why sir I am but a personal servant to his majesty"

Seto smiled "Because I said so"

The pharaoh smiled at Yugi "Get washed up and dressed and we'll go to breakfast" Yugi bowed and did as he was told.

Seto watched Yami with the boy "Fallen for him?"

Yami sighed and nodded "Yes deeply"

"What are you going to do about him?"

Just as Yami was about to answer there was a knock on the pharaoh's door

"Enter"

The door opened and Jou walked in "Good morning my pharaoh" Yami growled "Sorry, sorry" Jou said chuckling "good morning Yami"

"Good morning Jou"

"That was a nice thing you did for Honda and his lady" Yami smiled

"Wait while I dress then we'll go for breakfast"

Yami stepped into the bathroom and noticed Yugi just finishing up

"Yugi?"

"Yes my pharaoh"

Yami sighed "Yugi what did I say?"

Yugi lowered his head "I know but I feel so awkward"

"Well don't" he paused "Yugi can I ask you something?"

"What is it Yami?"

"My kissing you is not the reason for your feeling awkward is it?"

"No Yami I enjoyed the kiss, it's…it's just that I don't know what is expected of me" Yugi was surprised when he felt the pharaoh's arms slip round his waist

"Yami please"

"Please what little one?"

"I do not want to become a…"

"A what little one?"

"A pleasure slave" Yami stood back eyes wide as he noticed the tears in Yugi's eyes

"What makes you think that is what I want?"

"You mean you don't?"

"No I don't" Yami paused "It's true I do want you, but not as a pleasure slave"

"Then what as my king"

"Yugi, I need someone I can trust other than Seto and after hearing you with Serenity I believe you are that someone"

"Yami I…"

"Yugi, I'm hungry so we'll discuss this further after breakfast"

Yugi bowed "yes my king"

Yami left the bathroom first shortly followed by Yugi. As Yugi left the room Jou's eyes widened "Yugi? Is that you?"

"Jou?" the next thing anyone knew Jou had Yugi in a bear hug

"Jou! Can't breathe" he squeaked

"Heh sorry Yugi got carried away" Jou put Yugi down

"I'm glad to see you too Jou"

The pharaoh and the high priest looked at each other then Yami spoke "You two know each other?"

"Yes, Yugi was and still is my best friend until we were forced apart by the slavers"

He turned to Yugi "What happened to you?"

"After they tried to sell me for sex and couldn't because I kept refusing every advance made to me they sold me to a noble, Honda's lady was my mistress until yesterday"

"Yes Serenity and Honda told me what had happened but I didn't realise it was you, are you okay now though she was really worried about you"

"I am thanks to Yami"

The pharaoh smiled "Come on I'm hungry" the four of them walked to the dining hall, Yugi and Jou chatting all the way. When they reached the dining hall Serenity was there with Honda, when she saw Yugi she rushed up to him and hugged him tightly "My lady" he chuckled "I need air"

"Ooops sorry"

"Why is everyone trying to kill me with hugs today?"

The high priest chuckled and swooped Yugi up into his arms causing Yugi to squeak

Seto laughed "I was feeling left out, now I feel better" every one laughed. They all chatted together during breakfast, the other servants were surprised to see their pharaoh with such a large group normally it was just him, the high priest and Jou. After they had finished eating the pharaoh and high priest had to attend a council meeting leaving the others to their own devices until later in the day.

Serenity and Jou sat in the gardens talking with Yugi until serenity had to leave to cook Honda's evening meal and left Jou and Yugi alone.

"Like him, don't you?"

"Who?"

"Don't play daft with me Yugi, you like the pharaoh"

"Is it that obvious?"

"To me yes, but that's because I know you"

"Jou, I don't know what to do, I mean Yami kissed me this morning and it was so soft and gentle but was it a lover's kiss or just a kiss to a future pleasure slave?"

"Why don't you ask him?"

"Jou you know the problems I've had because of my looks, that's why it's hard for me to believe he wants me for me, I mean would he still want me if I was ordinary?"

"You mean like me?"

"Jou you know I didn't mean it like that"

Jou chuckled "I'm only teasing you Yugi, I wouldn't want your beauty, I like me as I am but I do know what you mean"

Yugi sighed, "Love is so complicated" he closed his eyes and drifted off. Jou saw Seto walking towards them and nudged Yugi.

"Ah Yugi, Yami is looking for you"

"Thank you Seto" Yugi bowed and left the two alone

"Seto what does Yami want from Yugi really?"

"He's in love with Yugi" Seto sighed

"What's wrong Seto?"

"Will Yugi love Yami for himself or because he is pharaoh?"

Jou started to chuckle Seto looked at him "What's so amusing?"

"Yugi was just wondering will the pharaoh love him or just use him" Seto saw the humour and started to chuckle as well.

A knock sounded on the pharaoh's door "Enter" the door opened and in walked Yugi. Yami smiled "Ah Yugi are you alright?"

"Yes thank you"

"Good, come sit next to me" he patted the seat beside him Yugi walked over to him and sat down. After a few minutes Yugi looked at Yami "Pharaoh?"

"Yugi please call me Yami" Yugi sighed

"Yami am honoured to be your personal servant but…"

"But what Yugi?"

"If you wish for any sexual relief then you will need the aid of your harem or last pleasure slave"

"I don't have one"

"Don't have one what?"

"Harem or pleasure slave, I've never needed one"

Yugi looked at him wide-eyed "You haven't?"

The pharaoh shook his head "No, I had found no one who interested me the way that you do, and it is not because of your beauty either"

"Then what is it that draws you too me so?"

"Your soul Yugi, your soul draws me too you, when I heard the words spoken by you and Serenity I knew then that I had possibly found the one I was looking for, someone who could love me for who I am and not because of my crown, and as I said I needed someone I could trust, to be honest I made you my personal servant in the hopes that I too could find the friendship and love that Seto has found with Jou" Yugi looked at him

"Seto and Jou?"

The pharaoh smiled "Yes now come on its getting late we'd better get some supper". They walked down to the dining hall where they again sat with Joey and Seto.

After supper the four retired to their chambers and as Yugi looked around the pharaoh's bedroom he wondered where it was he would sleep. Yami walked towards the bathing room "Come Yugi let's freshen up for bed" Yugi nodded and followed

"Yami?"

"Yes Yugi"

"Where will I be sleeping?"

"The same place you slept last night, with me"

"Oh" Yugi looked down

"Do not fear little one you will be as safe tonight as you were last night"

"It's not that my pha…um Yami I don't have anything to change into" Yami looked at the blushing boy 'so adorable' he thought to himself "Worry not little one there are fresh clothes already laid out for you on the side there"

Yugi bowed "thank you"

Yami smiled at him "It was nothing, come its late"

The two boys made their way to the bed and climbed in, at first Yugi kept his distance but then he thought about how gentle and loving the pharaoh had been towards him and how happy Jou seemed with Seto. Yugi was tired of being alone and decided that if Yami truly desired him then he could have him. Yugi turned towards the pharaoh and snuggled into his side, the pharaoh placed his arms around Yugi and sighed, Yugi could feel the pharaoh's body relax and placed his arm across Yami's waist and whispered "Are you comfortable?"

The pharaoh tightened his hold for a moment then smiled, "Yes very", Yugi returned the smile "Goodnight my pharaoh"

They fell asleep, limbs and hearts entwined.

* * *


End file.
